What About Me?
by random-riter
Summary: Marco and Jackie are finally dating, but where does that leave Star? As the young princess struggles to answer difficult questions about herself and her feelings towards Marco, she needs to decide what is best for her.
1. Chapter 1

Star Butterfly sprawled out on her bed and sighed. It was 4pm on a Saturday. She should be out having fun with her best bestie, Marco Diaz. That's how Saturdays should be spent, hanging out with the people you care about most.

Unfortunately for Star, that's precisely what Marco was doing.

It had been a few months since the boy had mustered up the courage to ask Jackie out on a date, and Star, being the amazing best friend she was, was incredibly supportive during the couple's first few weeks. However, as time wore on, and Marco and Jackie began going steady, Star slowly began to feel like she was being left behind.

Forgotten by her best friend.

That hurt more than anything she could possibly imagine. And she has a very active imagination.

So here she was, the bubbly princess of Mewni, laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, while Marco was busy hanging out with Jackie. It's not like she wasn't happy for him. In fact, she was overjoyed to see Marco so happy. But she did feel left out.

On top of that, Star was beginning to ask herself some very difficult questions. Especially after the Truth or Punishment incident.

Though she didn't want to admit it, or perhaps she simply couldn't admit it at the time, Star knew she had been the one who lied. Deep down in her heart, she knew it. Though her brain told her otherwise, she was well aware that her feelings towards Marco were growing, changing. But if she allowed herself to accept it, she feared that she might ruin her relationship with Marco.

Her only option was to repress those feelings, shove them as far down inside herself as she could. But seeing the way Marco smiled at Jackie, the affection and love in his eyes as he looked at her, was constant agony. Star had considered coming clean. Perhaps it would be best if she simply told Marco how she felt. But then again, that could complicate things. It might make things awkward between them. It might drive Marco away.

So she continued to suffer in silence, as she slowly drifted farther and farther away from the person she cared about more than anything else in the universe.

Until, suddenly, a thought came to Star's mind. Another option. An option that, while it may only cause Star more pain, would probably be the best choice for everyone.

Star sat up in bed and glanced at the clock. It was already 8pm. A moment later, Star heard the front door open. She stood up, got off the bed, and slowly made her way to the staircase to greet Marco. She stopped halfway down the stairs and just stared at him. Marco had his back to her as he took his shoes off, but he soon turned around to see the young blonde looking at him.

He smiled at her. "Hey, Star. How was your—"

"I'm leaving."

 **A short first chapter, but more is on the way! Just as soon as I find the time to write it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I should probably be working on other things, but if I didn't write this down now, I'd explode.**

Marco stared at Star for a moment before stuttering, "I…you…huh?"

Star, unable to hold Marco's gaze, looked at the floor. "I'm… leaving…" she repeated.

Marco continued to stare at Star, still unsure if he had heard correctly. "Leaving? What do you mean? Like, you're going back to Mewni for a little while? To check in with your parents or something? You're going to be back, right?"

Star glanced at Marco, and saw the concern in his eyes, before returning her gaze to the floor. Her eyes began to water, but she refused to let herself cry in front of him. "No… it's not just for a visit… I…I'm going home…"

Marco ran towards the stairs and stood on the first step, looking up at Star. "Did your parents call you? Can't they at least let you stay until the school year is over? Maybe if we talk to them, they'll—"

"NO!"

Star's shout surprised Marco. He took a step back and quietly stared at Star, who was covering her mouth with her hands.

The two teens stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before Star took a deep breath, hoping to keep her voice from shaking. "No… they didn't call. I've decided to go back on my own."

"Star, I—"

"I mean," Star interrupted him. "there's no reason for me to be here anymore, is there? The whole reason I came to Earth in the first place was to get a better handle on magic so I don't destroy Mewni by accident. I think I understand the wand well enough now. So I'm going home."

"But what about all the fun we've had together? I don't want to lose my best friend yet. There's still so much stuff we can do, all the places in the universe we haven't explored yet, all the things on Earth you haven't experienced yet." As Marco spoke, Star could feel her frustration building. Marco continued, "If you left, I'd go back to being boring, old Marco Diaz. I'd be living a boring life. You make things fun and exciting. Without you, something just wouldn't be right."

Star turned her back to Marco and slowly began to make her way back up to her room. Marco followed, still trying desperately to stop her. "What about all your friends? What about Janna and Ferguson? Alfonso and Hope?" Without saying a word, Star began to reach for the handle to her bedroom door.

"What about Jackie?"

Star froze, her hand on the doorknob, her back to Marco.

Marco walked up behind her and put a hand on Star's shoulder. "What about me?"

And with those words, Star became unable to hold back her frustrations. All her anger, her sadness, her pain, began to pour out.

"What about you? What about _YOU?!_ ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Star whirled around to face Marco, who jumped back in surprise. He braced himself for a Narwhal Blast, but, instead, he looked up to see tears streaming down Star's face. He opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off.

"We're supposed to be best friends, Marco! But as soon as you start dating Jackie, suddenly I don't matter. You completely forgot about me! We barely even talk anymore, and we live in the same house! It's like I don't even exist! And if you do ever acknowledge me, it's to talk about Jackie! It's always about Jackie!"

Star took a moment to catch her breath, and Marco used the opportunity to speak, "Star…I… I'm sorry. It's just, you know how long I've wanted to date Jackie. And now that it's finally happening, I guess I've been kind of blind to everything else. I didn't realize that I was leaving you out. I promise I'll make more time for you, but you don't need to leave just because I'm dating Jackie."

"That's not why I'm leaving, you idiot! This isn't about you and Jackie dating! This isn't even about you ignoring me!"

Marco stared at the blonde in confusion. "What? So… what's all this about then?"

Star's anger subsided. She turned away from Marco, put her head against the wooden door, and sighed. "What about me? It's always about Jackie, but what about me? It's not that I feel left out, Marco. There are a bunch of fun people I've met on Earth, and I'd be glad to hang out with them."

Tears once again began to stream down the princess' cheeks. "But none of that matters if I never get to hang out with _you_ , my best friend. It feels like I don't even matter to you anymore. Like you don't care about me. Like you forgot about me. And it hurts, Marco, it really hurts. Because…"

Marco stood in a shocked silence, waiting for Star to finish. Star shook her head, trying to find a way to put all her emotions into her next few words.

"Because I care about you Marco, more than words could ever express. But if I'm nothing but a distant memory to you, then I need to do what's best for me. So even if I don't want to, even if it only hurts me more, I need to leave you, and Earth, behind."

Without turning around, Star opened to door to her bedroom and stepped inside.

"Goodbye, Marco…"

And with that, Star closed the door and locked it shut. Marco, who was still struggling to understand what was happening, snapped back into action. "Star, wait!" he shouted as he lunged toward the door.

But it was too late. Even from the other side of the door, Marco could hear the distinct ripping sound as Star's dimensional scissors opened a portal to Mewni.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days went by in a flash. Before he knew it, Marco found himself standing on the front steps of Echo Creek Academy on Monday afternoon. Students rushed out of the school's front doors, happy to finally be done with the day's lessons, but Marco just stood staring at the sidewalk, still trying to convince himself that Saturday's events never happened. He was snapped out of his trance when he felt arms wrapped around his torso. "There you are, Marco," chimed Jackie. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh, hey Jackie," replied Marco in a lackluster tone.

Jackie frowned. "What's up with you today? You were completely out of it, and you're usually the only one paying any attention to Skullnik's lessons. Did something happen?"

Marco sighed. "Well, it's…uh…"

"Oh!" Jackie interrupted. "And where's Star? I didn't see her today, and with her magic, she's usually pretty hard to miss."

Marco frowned and turned away. "Star is…she's…gone…"

Jackie's face contorted into a look of confusion. "Gone? What does that mean?"

"It means she's gone!" Marco shouted. "And it's all my fault. I made her feel like she didn't matter and now she went home to Mewni. I'll never get to see her again."

Jackie stared at Marco in shock. "Star went back…to Mewni?" she repeated.

"Yes! And it's because I'm an idiot!"

Marco's eyes began to water, and Jackie put a hand on his shoulder, trying her best to comfort him. "Hey, c'mon. I don't know what happened, but whatever it was, I'm sure Star will forgive you. You two are inseparable. Star would never give up on her best friend."

"No, she hates me. She definitely hates me. Besides, it doesn't matter now. I have no way to get to her. She took her dimensional scissors."

As if on cue, a swirling, light blue portal suddenly appeared in front of the couple. Before he could react, Marco was face to face with Star's other bestie, Flying Princess Pony Head.

"Marco! There you are! I found you!"

Marco opened his mouth to greet her when he noticed her appearance. She was sweaty, her mane was a mess, and her eyes were wide with panic. "Pony Head? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something's wrong, Earth Turd! It's Star!"

Marco's eyes widened at the mention of his best friend. Pony Head continued, "She shut herself in her room and put some kind of spell on it. Neither Glossaryck nor Queen Butterfly can undo it. No one can get to her and everyone is worried. She hasn't eaten or even spoken since she got back to Mewni. I have no idea what you did to her, but, whatever it was, you need to fix it! Like, right now!"

Marco stood, frozen in shock, as Pony Head bit onto his hoodie and began dragging him to the portal. His mind was racing. Star was in trouble. She needed someone to help her. But could he be the one to save her? Would she listen to him? Even after what had happened?

"I…I…I can't," Marco said as he pulled away from Pony Head. "She won't listen to me. Not after I made her feel like she didn't exist. I'm sure she hates me now…"

Marco yelped in pain as Pony Head jabbed her horn into his side. "Hey! What was that—"

"You can't be that stupid, can you?" asked Pony Head.

Marco's expression changed from pain to confusion. "What do you mean?"

Pony Head sighed. "Okay Earth Turd, let me spell it out. SHE. IS. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOU. You're literally the only person in the universe who she'll listen to."

Time froze. No one moved as the realization began to sink in. Marco had been so obsessed with his feelings for Jackie that he completely ignored Star's feelings for him. Now it all made sense. Why she was so upset. Why she was in so much pain. Why she had to leave.

Marco was brought back to reality by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Jackie smiling at him.

"Go to her. She needs you."

"Jackie, I—"

"You need to tell her how you really feel."

Marco, once again, looked confused. Jackie chuckled. "Oh, c'mon Marco. It's so obvious. That's why I was so surprised when you asked me out. But even when we were having fun on our dates, I could tell. You were always thinking about her. She was always in the back on your mind. She's always been your top priority."

She kissed Marco on the cheek. "Well, Marco. We had a good run. You're definitely one of the nicest guys I've ever dated. I can't blame Star for falling for you, and I don't want to be the one keeping you two apart. It's time to face the facts, Marco. Star loves you. And you love her back."

Marco stared at Jackie for a moment, before looking down at the floor. "Jackie…I…I'm sorry."

Marco was surprised when Jackie grabbed his head and forced him to look up at her. "Hey," she said in a serious tone. "I'll be fine. We can still be friends after this. But, right now, there's something you have to do." She smiled. "Go bring Star back."

Marco smiled back and nodded. "I will. Thanks, Jackie."

Marco turned back around to Pony Head, a new confidence instilled within him. "Let's go."

Pony Head nodded and ducked into the portal. Marco followed after her.

"I'm on my way, Star."

 **That new episode, Bon Bon the Birthday Clown, has me all messed up now. But I really don't want Jackie look like the bad guy. It's not her fault. Anyway, the conclusion is coming soon. I'm thinking one or two more chapters at most.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, I just want to say something. I've noticed some of the SVTFOE community is hating on Jackie right now, but, honestly, I'm not against her and Marco dating. I prefer Starco, but it doesn't matter as long as everyone is happy in the end. I mean, c'mon guys. Jackie's cool. She didn't do anything wrong. All the hate is uncalled for. I'm sorry if this sounds preachy. I just think Jackie deserves a shot with Marco too.**

 **Anyway, on to the conclusion!**

Star hid under her bed, curled up in a ball, crying softly. She could still hear the guards outside trying to find a way to get to her. But Star knew their efforts were in vain. There was no way her door could ever be opened. Nor would anyone be able to get in through the balcony. She had sealed it all off. Not with a spell. In fact, she had hardly meant to do it at all. It was her wand.

The wand had simply reacted to Star's emotions and created a pink barrier around the entire room. All the magical energy in the wand went into the creation of Star's fortress. There was no force in the universe strong enough to break it. But that didn't stop her parents, and the entire Royal Guard, from trying.

"Star dear, come out! Please!" shouted Queen Butterfly. "We only want to help! You just need to tell us what's wrong. It's been nearly two days! Please, Star!"

"There's nothing you can do," thought Star. "I just have to wait here until it stops hurting." Star closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

When she awoke, it seemed like the commotion outside her room had finally stopped, but Star refused to budge from underneath her bed. She remained there in silence, until she heard hushed whispers on the other side of the door. Curious, Star poked her head out from under the bed and strained to hear the conversation outside. Though she couldn't hear what exactly was being discussed, she could make out the phrase, "the reason for all this".

"The reason…" repeated Star. Her thoughts immediately drifted back to her best friend. "Marco…"

Once again, tears began to stream down Star's face.

"B-fly! You still in there!?"

A new voice. "Pony Head?" thought Star. She crawled back under the bed and turned away from the door. "Well, sorry Pony, but not even you can cheer me up."

"Still not talking?" called Pony Head. "If you don't answer me, I'm gonna have to bring out the big guns." She sounded surprisingly confident, despite the fact that all previous attempts to communicate had failed.

"Big guns?" thought Star. "What could she—"

Star froze. Pony Head had been the only one she had spoken to since she got back to Mewni. She was the only one who knew why Star was hiding. And she was the only one who Star had confided in when she realized her feelings for Marco. "She wouldn't," thought Star. "She didn't."

"S-Star? Are…are you in there?"

She did. She brought Marco. Star lay perfectly still under her bed. She didn't know how to react. After she got so mad at him, after she stormed out, what was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say?

"That's fine," said Marco, snapping Star out of her panicked state. "You don't have to talk. Just, please listen, okay?"

Silence.

"I…Jackie and I broke up."

Star's eyes widened. She scrambled out from under her bed and rose to her feet, staring at the door. "We broke up," repeated Marco. "And I came to bring you back to Earth with me. Star, I'm sorry I made you feel like you didn't matter. I was just…stupid. But I meant what I said before. My life won't be the same if you're not in it."

Star slowly began to walk towards her bedroom door.

"Star, you'll always be important to me. You'll always matter."

Star's barrier spell broke, the pink shield retreating back into Star's wand. She grabbed the door handle and turned it slowly.

"I need you, Star."

Star swung the door open.

Before she knew what was happening, Star was being pulled into a kiss. She was surprised at first, but soon melted into Marco's embrace, deepening the kiss. After a few moments, Marco pulled away.

"I love you, Star."

Star smiled, tears flowing down her cheeks once more. Except, this time, they were tears of joy. Star dove onto Marco, hugging him tightly. "I love you, too, Marco! I love you, too!"

Marco hugged back. "I'm so, so sorry, Star. I promise I'll never make you feel like that ever again. You're my best friend and the girl I love. I'll never forget that. Now…"

Marco grabbed Star's hand and pulled out a pair of dimensional scissor. "Let's go home."

Star smiled up at him and nodded, and, hand in hand, the two teens returned to Earth as friends and lovers.

 **And that's it! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, ect.! I know I left Jackie and Pony Head almost completely out of the ending, but I like to think that everything works out for them, too. But anyway, thanks!**


End file.
